


Glorious Bastards

by diashann



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the lives of three bastards, from two different families, in the big college town of Westeros. Jon, Mya, and Gendry are struggling to keep their families afloat after tragedy strikes, their parents being snatched from the world. None of the bastard's mothers were still breathing, that they had already come to terms with. But on one unexpected evening, Ned and Catelyn Stark were struck by death, alongside – Gendry and Mya's biological father – Mayor Robert Baratheon.</p><p>After their deaths, Jon must team up with his half-brother Robb to take care of: Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon as though nothing has changed. Mya and Gendry must fend for Bella and Edric, protecting them from the Lions of Westeros that long to consume them. </p><p>In a town riddled with lies, secrets, and conspiracy, the three must find a way through their grief in order to survive and learn the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the main characters 
> 
> (I intentionally made Bella younger than Gendry, just FYI)

 

**Mya Stone** // Librarian's Assistant // Senior at Winterfell University 

 

**Jon Snow** // Guidance Counseling TA // Senior at Winterfell University 

 

**Sansa Stark** // Blogger for _Feed The Right Wolf_ // Senior at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Gendry Waters** // Owner of _U Mad Bro?_ Nightclub// Sophomore at Winterfell University 

 

**Arya Stark** // Full blown Thespian // Junior at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Robb Stark** // Radio  & Webcast Personality for _Feed The Right Wolf_ // Grad Student at Frey University 

 

**Talisa Stark** // LPN Nurse // Grad Student at Frey University 

 

**Edric Storm** // Science Prodigy // Freshman at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Bella Rivers** // Waitress at _Hooters_ // Junior at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Joffrey Baratheon** // Football Star // Senior at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Myranda Royce**  // Barista at _Dash of Dothraki_ // Senior at Mance Rayder HS

 

**Lothor Brune** // Sheriff of Westeros

 

**Daenerys Targaryen** // Physics TA // Junior at Winterfell University 

 

**Khal** **Drogo** // Owner of _Dash Of Dothraki_

 

**Margaery Tyrell** // Psychology TA // Junior at Winterfell University 

 

**Jaime Lannister** // Senior Deputy of Westeros 

 

**Cersei Lannister-Baratheon** // Interim Mayor

 

**Imani Xe** // Photography TA // Senior at Winterfell University 

 

**Sandor Clegane** // Classics Professor at Winterfell University 


	2. Mya

_“I remember a man throwing me in the air when I was very little. He stands as tall as the sky, and he throws me up so high it feels as though I’m flying. We’re both laughing, laughing so much that I can hardly catch a breath, and finally I laugh so hard I wet myself, but that only makes him laugh all the louder. I was never afraid when he was throwing me. I knew that he would always be there to catch me.” She pushed her hair back. “Then one day he wasn’t.”_

Her big blue eyes popped open, the brown speckles in them seeming browner than usual, providing her an escape from the never-ending recap of the worst day of her life. She rolled over in bed and grabbed her cell phone, noticing that it was the third day in a row that she'd awaken, just moments before her alarm sounded. All was quiet in their three bedroom home, the one they could barely make payments on when faced with the needs of children. Gendry had just returned from dropping their younger siblings off at school; Bella's truck was on the fritz ... again. Mya hoped like hell that Gendry could tinker with it and get it up and running again.

There weren't any classes on her schedule for the day and she thanked the Gods for that. While she dwindled between consciousness and slumber, she could just make out the sound of her younger brother wheezing and coughing. Her eyes snapped open and she was out of bed in an instance. Mya had been worried about Gendry, extremely worried. It had only been six months since their fathe- Mayor Baratheon had died. And with his death came financial devastation.

She made it down the stairs quietly enough, hesitating at the landing, her eyes finding him immediately. Her brother was quiet, barely said anything, unlike the other bastard boy who barely ever shut up.

"He left this damn thing in the middle of the floor again, I think he's trying to kill me," Gendry croaked, eyes closed as he relaxed on their leather couch. "I think he wants us to notice that he's robbing us blind," She observed, walking into the living area to find her emptied piggy bank.

"What kind of kid wants to get into trouble?" He asked, his eyes meeting her, finally.

She kneeled down to begin picking up the abandoned coins, a morning ritual at that point. "The grieving kind," she said softly, capping the piggy bank and sitting it on the coffee table. "How was work last night?" She inquired, not missing a beat.

"Same old, same old," Gendry replied, seemingly out of it.

"Did you get any sleep?"

He didn't respond, a long stretch of silence following her question.

" _Gendry_... You can't keep doing this," Mya started, only to be ignored completely. Her brother stood up instantly, his action making a lump form at the back of her throat.

"I'm going to the Stark's for a bit. I should be back before the kids get out of school," he said dryly.

Mya stood too, eyes pleading. That was what he did when he didn't want to talk, he left. She was sick of him running away from her and she was sick of being the only level-headed one in the household. "Gendry, please, you know we have to talk. And not just about your sleeping habits... We have to talk about what Bella's been doing, after school."

He walked closer to her and looked at her, really looked at her. "And we will, when I get back, I promise."

She had heard that before.

Not a word was spoken between the two, Gendry making his exit soon after. With the sound of his car starting up, Mya perked up a little. She waited a few minutes and pulled her cell out of the pocket of her ratty robe. Dialing out, she put the phone up to her ear. The other line picked up after two rings.

" _Stone_ ," The scratchy male voice addressed her.

It was barely 8 AM and the audible hint of attitude in her best friend's voice was quite amusing to her. "Snow, my brother is heading over there– at least, that's what he says– can you talk to him for me?"

It was quite the perk, having an in with someone who was basically a guidance counselor, it was exactly what Gendry needed; guidance. She knew her brother was grieving, they all were, but she needed him if she was ever going to get Bella and Edric through school... Or life, for that matter.

"You can count on me, My, it's what I'm here for," he said, sounding much more awake, all of the sudden.

She tried to remember what day it was, eyes squinting when she realized, "Why aren't you on campus, today?"

"Sick day," he said plainly. He didn't sound sick to her.

Before she could protest or even put in her two cents, she was cut off, "Oh, hey, he's pulling up. I'll see you later, love."

The call ended.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After speaking with Jon Snow, Mya went on a cleaning spree, taking a long hot bath soon after. Their home was spotless, all except for Gendry's basement, so she thought she'd relax with the book that Margaery Tyrell had slipped to her the day before. Marg was a Psych major and she thought the book would help, given the circumstances. Mya got through one chapter before falling asleep, only waking up when she heard the sound of her friends, outside.

Sansa had dropped Bella off, Myranda in tow. Edric was playing a portable video game, on the porch, with Robin Arryn. "It's total bullshit that you made us walk", Edric said, eyes hard as he looked at the girls who were just now pulling up in Sansa's red bug. "Shut up, freak, we had to stop by Dash of Dothraki to drop off Myranda's car," Bella replied in a cool tone.

The boys went back to what they were doing and the girls hovered in the driveway, just chatting. "Joffrey Baratheon is such an asshole, I can't believe you're even half-related to him," Sansa said.

Bella laughed darkly, "According to the rumors, I'm not. Everything thinks that Joffrey looks nothing like my father. Mya and I look more like him than Joffrey does and we're girls... Barra looked like him, too. Your dad told Mya that Barra looked a lot like her. It's sad, really."

"No one finds it suspicious that so many people died in so little of a time span?" Myranda asked, slightly confused, as she played with her hair.

Sansa shrugged, "I certainly do, but who knows what's going on in the minds of the men down at the Sheriff's department? I mean... I _could_ go ask Sheriff Brune."

"Yeah, I bet you could," Bella laughed, making her way toward the house, where Mya was back to pretending to be asleep.

Myranda made a tsk-tsk noise toward Sansa as Bella moved to unlock the front door, "Just be careful, Sans. He's been trying to get a date out of Mya for months. He clearly likes them young."

The front door opened and the three girls immediately yelled their greetings when they looked to their right and saw Mya, supposedly asleep, on the living room sofa. They all went and plopped down beside her. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" prodded Sansa.

Myranda ruffled Mya's short and curly black hair, "Hey, we know you're faking, you're almost as bad of an actor as Arya."

"Hey!" Sansa scolded, in her sister's defense, though she was still laughing at the comment.

Mya opened her eyes and looked at them, laughing herself silly as she saw them staring at her with big eyes. "What?" She asked.

"What's that note on your chest?" Sansa asked, making Mya fully aware that her book had fallen away in all the chaos and left behind a note. Myranda plucked it off of her best friend, eyes squinting as she read it over. "Oh my god, Margaery Tyrell is such a bitch. I'd forgotten that she even dated your brother," She said, bringing out Bella's curiosity. "Who's brother?"

" _Mine_ ," Sansa said, rolling her eyes as she took the note to read it. Mya was sitting up now, very interested in what Marg could have been trying to tell her in secret. "What a bitch," Sansa said, passing the note back to Mya, who read it out loud for Bella's sake, seeing as she hadn't gotten a turn to read for herself.

" _Hey, Mya._

_I passed this book on to you so that it could help with your present familial turmoil. However, I also did it so that I could leave you this note. I wanted to inquire about your relationship with one Jon Snow. It has piqued not only my interest, as his ex girlfriend, but also Daenerys' interest as well; she's also an ex. I shouldn't have needed to reiterate any of that, seeing as you've been hanging by Jon's side like a fungus, since high school. Maybe earlier than that, but you're honestly not worth noticing._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this book and I hope that it helps. The world doesn't need anymore psychotic Baratheon's running around, one is plenty._

_P.S. Stay away from Jon. Daenerys may have moved on, but I surely haven't._ "

There was a long silence after reading that, the hideous scrawl written in a bright pink ink pen making Mya's head hurt. The four girls all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"What a cow," Sansa said through laughter, "like why is she so threatened by you? Yeah, you're hot, but you don't even want Jon that way. Anyone with eyes could see that."

Mya shrugged, her facial expression going blank as she replied with, "I don't know, maybe she's just worried about Jon's well-being because she thinks I may be a _psychotic_ _Baratheon_." She pretended to convulse and choke Myranda, immediately laughing afterward.

"I find it funny that she took a hit at Joffrey, not that I'm defending him, but she's the same Margaery Tyrell that popped his cherry at U Mad Bro, last Halloween," Bella said, a smirk on her face.

Myranda wrapped an arm around Mya, "You have to stop being so beautiful, it's getting these girls worked up."

Bella laughed, "Or maybe Jon just literally fucked their brains out. Every one of his exes are insane, even the most tame of them."

"You know what, you're right, as gross as that is. Ygritte won't even talk to him or look at him, if anyone says his name she like... _growls_ ," Sansa said pointedly, her eyes making her seem far away and deep in thought.

Myranda pursed her lips and laid her head back against the couch, "Whatever it is in Jon Snow's pants has got the ladies losing their minds, especially Daenerys Targaryen. If she's even remotely helping Margaery with this pettiness, it's because she's not over him either. Which is preposterous considering she's banging the shit out of my sexy boss, Khal Drogo."

All the girls gasped. "What?! No way," Sansa squeaked as if it were the best piece of gossip she'd heard in a while.

"Who's _banging_ Khal Drogo?" Robb asked as he walked through the front door, Jon and Gendry right behind him.

"N-none of us..." Sansa replied, clearly trying to clear up the only thing that could cause trouble for any of them.

Myranda sat up, a smile on her face. "There's the woman destroyer," she whispered into Mya's ear, discreetly pointing at Jon's crotch, causing them both to laugh some more.

"What's funny?" Gendry asked, a little suspicious at how jittery they'd been acting since the men walked in.

Bella rolled her eyes as all three men migrated to the living room, from the kitchen, beers in their hands. "Just girl stuff," she said dryly.

The men stared at them suspiciously for a few moments. Sansa was the one to break the awkward silence, "It's almost time for me to pick Arya up from drama club and Rickon from soccer. Come on Myranda, I'll take you back to Dash of Dothraki, for your shift."

The two girls stood up and looked at Bella, "You're coming, too, right?"

Mya looked at Bella, her gaze harder than usual, hoping it would make her stay. It didn't. "Bye guys," Bella said, getting up from her seat and grabbing her things. Mya's jaw clenched, she didn't want her baby sister working, especially not in the place she'd chosen to.

After the girls were gone, Mya solemnly said, "So, when do you think she's going to tell us?"

Gendry sat diagonally from her, in the sofa chair, idly sipping his beer of choice. "When she's ready," he replied.

"She's just worried about Edric, you know that," he said after a short moment. Mya nodded before sighing and stretching back, eyes meeting the ceiling. "I just don't want her there, you know. Not with that face or that smile, they'll eat her alive," she said slowly, hesitantly.

"She can look after herself. She's a Baratheon bastard, it's something we're born with," he said to her, with such finality that she didn't dare keep the conversation going.

Sitting up, her eyes found Jon who only said, "He's right," immediately cosigning for her brother.

"So... What were you all talking about?" Robb asked, slyly.

Mya smiled a little, "If it were anything too serious, I'd tell you, you know that. It was just innocent girl stuff."

"That little squeaky noise that comes out of Sansa is far from innocent. She's up to no good. That noise is a precursor for all things sinister," Robb said, unconvinced, shaking his head.

Mya sighed, eyeing the only legitimate child in the room. "It wasn't even about her, just a spot of gossip, if you must know.... I've been given an explicit warning to stay away from your brother."

"This one?" Robb asked, pointing to Jon.

Mya shook her head and chuckled a bit, "Yes, that one."

"What?! Me? By who?" Jon asked, eyes widening after almost choking on his beer.

She held up the note and dangled it in the air. " _One Margaery Tyrell_ ," she said, imitating Marg's posh accent.

Jon leaned forward and snatched the note a bit too aggressively, Robb reading over his shoulder, Gendry getting up quickly to go read over the other shoulder.

"Myranda and Bella seem to have the theory that you're knocking these girls' heads a little too hard against your headboard," Mya said casually, picking up Gendry's beer off of the table and drinking from it.

Robb couldn't contain himself, laughter spilling out of him and threatening to rip him apart at the seams. "Oh my god!" He cried, in between laughs.

Gendry just patted a very devastated Jon on the back before making his way back to his seat, gesturing for Mya to give his beer back to him.

Jon was absolutely at a loss as he looked up at her with his infamous puppy dog eyes. "My.. I'm so sorry, she is completely out of line. This is all my fault," he said pitifully.

Mya waved him off, "It's fine, Jon. It made me laugh more than it could've possibly upset me. I've had worse insults thrown at me by Cersei and Joffrey. Marg's little attempt to hurt me was cute though, I'll give her that. However, I don't think what she said could hurt my feelings even if you and I were messing around."

He sighed, running his hands down his face, "That's probably what she thinks... that we're messing around. I blew her off, the other day, and told her that I was going to hang out with you."

"Yeah... okay. But you didn't say you were going back to mine to fuck my brains out, so for her to even draw that conclusion means that she's a nitwit. She even stated herself that she's noticed we've been best friends since high school. She's just looking for attention, so don't give it to her," Mya scolded, getting up from her seat and over to the front door to ask Robin Arryn if he wanted a ride home.

"He wants me to go over for dinner, can I?" Edric asked, pleadingly.

Mya nodded, "Okay, go get what you want to take with you, from your room. Don't mess up in there, either, I just cleaned."

The two boys darted past her, into the house, and up the staircase. "Be back down in ten minutes!" She yelled up to them, sure that Petyr and Lysa would be worried if she didn't have Robin home soon.

"I can pick up something for dinner, while I'm out," Mya said, turning to the men, "Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and Talisa can come here. Bella will be at work, Edric will be at Robin's, Gendry barely eats. There's always room for the Stark's here."

Robb looked at Gendry and then to Mya before nodding, "Sure, I'll text Sansa and Talisa now. Thank you, Mya."

"You're family," she said, grabbing her jacket. "Boys!"

Jon stood up, puppy dog eyes meeting Mya's instantly, "Do you mind if I come with you? I know everyone's food allergies and such, it'll be helpful when you're shopping."

Mya simply nodded, the noise of the boys running down the staircase, distracting her. "You have everything?" She asked, her hands cupping Edric's face. "Myaaaa," he complained, batting her hands away. She ruffled Robin's hair and then noticed how apprehensive they both looked. "Ask her," whispered Robin.

"Ask me what?" She looked between the two of them.

Edric fiddled with his backpack. "Well, since it's the weekend now, Robin called Mr. Baelish and asked him if I could stay until Sunday. He said yes but he also wants to take us camping and fishing," Edric looked at her with his big blue eyes and it was then that she realized how old he was getting. He just started High School and here he was, asking her permission to go on a weekend trip with his friend, little Robin Arynn.

Mya used to work for the Arynn's, in high school, before Mr. Arynn died. They used to have animals on their many acres of land, on the outskirts of town and she'd lend them a hand, alongside Ygritte. That was the summer Jon met her, his fiery-headed ex, his first girlfriend.

"Gendry, what do you think?" Mya asked, clearing her throat.

Her brother only nodded from where he sat in the living room and Mya could only hope that his recent behavior wouldn't lead to yet another intervention.

"Well, it's settled, you can go. Just be careful and call me before you leave and right when you get back, okay? And my camera is in the car, I'm going to give it to you so that you can take loads of pictures," Mya said, stroking his hair back, only once, for good measure.

"Okay, cool! Thanks, Mya!" He said, the two boys rushing past her and Jon, out the front door.

Jon had moved closer to her somewhere, during all of that "They seem excited," he said, but it was more like a question than a statement.

"Edric's never been anywhere or done anything," Mya said absently, before moving out the front door, Jon right on her tail.

As she moved away from the door, she vaguely overheard a private discussion between the two men that they were leaving behind.

"You think he'll finally tell her?" Robb asked, after they were gone.

Gendry chuckled and sipped more of his beer, "Not a chance in hell."


	3. Jon

 

_"Men come and go. They lie, or die, or they leave you."_

He remembers her uttering those words to him, the night of their parents' funeral, out on the Stark's string-lit patio, where townspeople were gathered to show their respects. Jon vividly remembers wanting to prove her wrong as she was whisked away by Sheriff Brune who, without a doubt, was trying to weasel his way into her heart by consoling her.

 " _Jon_ ," she says his name for the third time, bringing him back to the present where he sat idly in the passenger seat of Gendry's Ford Explorer. He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, I was a bit out of it, just thinking. What were you saying, love?"

"Which store do you want to go to?" She reiterated, pulling out of the Baelish/Arryn driveway, back onto Vale street. Jon furrowed his brow, "Whichever you want, love."

His best friend looked at him for a second before putting all of her focus into driving. After a moment of silence, Mya flicked the radio on, Drake's _Too Good_ blared through the speakers. Jon fiddled with his jacket before pulling out his cell, looking at it for the first time since she'd called him that morning. His screen showed multiple missed calls from Margaery and a couple texts from both she and Daenerys. He rolled his eyes, daring himself to open the messages.

 

**Margaery Tyrell**

3:20 PM 9-12-2016

_Hey stranger, we need to talk :)_

 

He clenched his jaw at her stereotypical tactic to get his attention, moving on to Daenerys' text.

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

4:15 PM 9-12-2016

_Hey, you. Want to meet and catch up? We could do it tomorrow, at Dash of Dothraki. Lemme know._

Jon sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, noticing then that they were pulling into the Target parking lot. Mya turned down the music, driving around the lot slowly, in search of the perfect parking spot. "Hey, Jon..." She started, hesitantly, not even looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Yeah?"

"Is there... Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked as she pulled into a suitable spot, shifting the gears in order to park the car. He watched her nervously as she turned toward him a little, big blueish brown eyes expectant. "W-what?" She laughed a little, "You know what? Forget it." She got out of the car, quickly, not saying anything else and Jon sighed his relief. He got out of the car soon after, following her into the store, discreetly watching her as she moved to grab a cart.

He admired her, more than he admired any other woman in his life. He loved his sisters and adored the ground that they walked on, but what he felt for Mya was different. He saw her silent struggles, he saw her inner and outer strength, he saw her watch her family fall apart and not even hesitate to swoop in and pick up the pieces. Robert Baratheon loved her, his first born daughter, but Jon thought the man never deserved something as precious as Mya Stone. The late Mayor was a coward, cutting off all emotional ties with his children out of wedlock, upon marrying Cersei Lannister. Gendry and Mya weren't too fussy, the Mayor threw them a buck or two in secret during times of need. But with the death of Edric's mother, the last living mother of a Baratheon bastard, they struggled even more to provide financially for their motley crew.

She turned to look at him, a confused look on her face, and the action alone was enough to bring him back to the present. "So what are you thinking of making?" Jon asked, lengthening his strides so that he could catch up to her as she pushed the cart toward the direction of the produce section. Mya scrunched her nose a little as she thought, Jon's heart rate picking up as he watched her. "I'm not really sure. Talisa texted me while we were driving here, gave me a few ideas, and offered her services," her eyes scanned the aisles that were filled with things she hadn't gone to the store to buy. Jon smirked at the idea that she was mentally taking note of what she could buy for her siblings, later on, on a different trip.

Jon pursed his lips, when they reached the produce section, picking up a pair of ripe cantaloupe. He held the fruit against his chest, a flirtatious look upon his face when Mya caught him. She laughed, "Jon, what are you doing?" He grinned, "Just trying to make you laugh. Motherhood seems to have gotten your knickers in a twist."

"I am not their mother," Mya dead-panned. He walked around the fruit stands to be at her side, again. "You may as well be, you take care of them. And I saw the look in your eyes when you told Edric that he could go away for the weekend," Jon said, hesitantly, looking down at his best friend as she picked up a bundle of asparagus and weighed it. His best friend sighed under his scrutiny, eyes finding him, her beautiful brown skin glowing even under the terrible fluorescent lights of the store. "Fine, so I'm _sort of_ their mother. But if that's the case, aren't you the same with your family?" Jon laughed as she put the asparagus in the cart and then they made their way to the poultry, Mya paying him very little attention as she grabbed a packet of chicken drumsticks. "I'm not the mum," he said, questioning her sanity with a single look, "I'm more like the fun uncle. Robb and Talisa are the parents, for sure."

"You're all pretty much unbearable, I heard," Mya said, grabbing a sack of potatoes only to nearly drop them. Jon grabbed them out of her hands and hoisted them into the cart, slightly confused due to the fact that he knew just how strong Mya was. Then he saw her eyes and followed where she was looking, probably so distracted that she almost dropped a crucial part of their dinner. That's when he saw her.

**_Daenerys._ **

"Oh, hey!" Said the tiny brunette, breaking away from the big hunk of man in front of her. Their previous act of PDA, Eskimo kissing to be exact, repulsed Jon on an incomprehensible level. Nevertheless, one third of his personal legion of doom scurried her way over to them.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Daenerys asked, big blue eyes darting between the two people before her. Daenerys looked like a million bucks, especially in comparison to them. Jon was wearing a navy oversized wool sweater, black Levi's, and his dark brown boots; Mya was wearing one of the many flannels she'd borrowed from Jon, a tight black crop top, black high-waisted jeans, and her beat up high-top Converse. Daenerys, on the other hand, was wearing a tight sparkly bodycon dress that perfectly matched her silver stilettos. Her date was dressed accordingly, as well. Jon gave Daenerys his fake smile, knowing Mya would be the only one there to know the difference. "We're picking up a few things for dinner," he said plainly. Khal Drogo waltzed up to the three of them after a few moments of staring at his cell phone, his hand immediately outstretching to Jon. "Khal Drogo," he said, his voice like velvet to even Jon's ears.

Jon shook his hand properly and something about the exchange took Khal by surprise. "Nice to meet the two of you, friends of Dany's, right?" Mya grinned and Jon could've slapped himself, "Oh yeah, totally. We're a year above her at Uni," she replied a bit too eagerly. Khal brought his eyes to her, sizing her up before remembering who she was, "You're Gendry's older sister, aren't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am. I'm also best friends with your best employee, Myranda Royce. I've heard nothing but kind things about you, Khal Drogo," she said, folding her arms over her chest. The action was either unconscious or a tactic specifically designed to draw attention to her breasts. Jon noticed that he wasn't the only one looking. Daenerys cleared her throat and both men stopped what they thought to be discreet glancing. Mya seemed to be in her own world, though, and Jon wasn't sure if she was playing innocent or actually was. "Well, we have dinner reservations. It was so pleasant running into you guys," she said, a hard look in her eyes that didn't even begin to match the smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you too," Mya said carelessly, waving Daenerys off. As the snazzy pair were walking away, Mya called out, "Oh! And be sure to thank Margaery for the book she let me borrow. Tell her that I'm desperately trying to take her advice... _but I just don't think I can_." Jon's eyes were wide, even more so when Mya placed a hand on his bicep and kept it there until Daenerys rolled her eyes and left.

Jon gulped, watching Mya reach for chicken bouillon cubes. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I'm getting these, Talisa uses them and juice from the chicken to make gravy from scratch. It's way better for the kids than the canned stuf-"

"Mya..." Jon said her name, cutting her off. She formed a tiny 'o' with her mouth upon realizing what he was asking, the action making him yearn to kiss that mouth. She immediately looked guilty, Jon's heart caught in his throat as he waited for her to answer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get a rise out of her, I just couldn't help myself," she said, a grin slightly creeping onto her face. "Margaery is going to lose her shit," she added. He sighed, slightly disappointed that her answer wasn't the one he'd been hoping for, knowing in that moment that she didn't genuinely want him that way and that it was just a ploy to rile up Daenerys. "Come on, My, let's get out of here," he said, as normally as he could, grabbing her hand to pull she and the cart right along behind him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Everything smells so good," Arya moaned, standing around in the kitchen with Jon while Talisa and Mya were hard at work to prepare their dinner. 

Mya glanced at Arya, "You're far too kind, kid."

Sansa walked into the kitchen, an air of nonchalance about her. "Where's Bella?" He heard Mya ask and he saw the look on Sansa's face, that brief deer-in-the-headlights look. "She's with Myranda," Sansa lied. Jon saw Mya's body stiffen slightly, knowing that she was furious. Not only was Bella lying to Mya, but she had other people lying to her. No quicker than the stiffness in her body came, it was gone. Jon went back to thinking, eyes trying their best not to stray toward his longtime best friend.

"So, Jon. Your brother told me about what happened, today. You're quite the lady killer," Talisa said, opening the oven to check on the chicken. Sansa and Arya went to sit at the small kitchen table, snickering as they went. "Mya, you need to be careful not to get too close," Talisa added, playfully. Mya was tending to the asparagus and mashing potatoes, a grin on her face, "I'll take my chances, Tally." Jon looked at her and she looked back, holding his gaze. After a few moments, she stuck her tongue out at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, ladies, leave the man alone," Robb said, coming into the kitchen only to shower his beautiful wife with affection. "Ugh, get a room!" Arya said, dramatically. His youngest sister was ever the rejector of affection. However, Jon noticed that her entire demeanor changed when Gendry straggled up the stairs from the basement turned bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and then stared blankly at all of them. "So, when exactly is this food supposed to be ready?" He asked, making a show of glancing at his semi-expensive watch. Jon and Mya sighed in unison, no one noticing except Sansa. Mya grabbed a spoon full of potatoes and walked over to her brother. "Here, grumpy, try this," she said, watching as he took the spoon from her and went to town. She stroked his hair lovingly, only once, for good measure. "I've had better," Gendry shot, handing her the spoon, a smug look on his face. "I hate you," Mya said playfully, a laugh escaping her as she took the spoon and went back to working on her assigned task.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment and Jon was thankful for it. The silence gave him the chance to slowly recover from what had happened at the store. Sansa, however, was onto something she'd failed to see and she'd be damned if she didn't go poking around for answers. "Soooo... I heard that you guys ran into Daenerys Targaryen at Target," she said plainly, a smirk on her evil little face. Jon wanted to strangle her. Running a hand through his hair, he shot his sister a confused look, "And how'd you hear that, exactly?"

"So, it's true?!"

"Sansa," Jon chastised, eyes demanding that she answer his initial question before coming up with any of her own. Sansa rolled her eyes and sat up straight in her chair. "Weeelll," she started, obviously toying with him, "Margaery Tyrell was in line at Dash of Dothraki when Daenerys called her and told her. Myranda says that she flipped her shi-"

"Language," Robb said plainly, leaning against the counter, next to his wife. Sansa looked to Robb momentarily, biting her tongue, before looking back to her other brother. "She flipped out, that's what Myranda said. What happened to make her so upset?" The red-head questioned, eyes darting between Jon and Mya, a mischievous look about her. 

Jon fulminated his little sister with only his eyes.

"Khal Drogo was checking me out, he remembers me from U Mad Bro, and Daenerys got jealous. I also told her to tell Marg to go fuck herself," Mya said, finishing up the prep of the potatoes, not once looking away from her task. Everyone looked at her, even Jon. Robb was chuckling and it earned him a disapproving look from Talisa as she hit him with one of the dish towels. "This day can't get any better," Sansa said, a smile on her face. Gendry went to sit at the table and Arya flinched. No one noticed, no one but Sansa. "Or maybe it can," she squeaked, getting up from the table, rushing out of the kitchen to make a phone call.

"Does no one see what I mean about the squeak?" Robb asked, honestly baffled. Jon nodded a bit, "I hear you, brother."

Gendry looked over to where Jon leaned against the stove, next to Mya. "You know, Drogo is supposed to be at my club, tonight. I hope you didn't start anything, Mya," Gendry scolded. The eldest bastard laughed, "Oh, so it's my fault that he basically had his head down my shirt?" 

Gendry smirked, "Uh, yeah, somehow I think it is. You knew what you were doing, you wanted to get back at Dany for the letter that was probably all Margaery's idea anyway. You're my sister, I know you." Jon looked between the two of them and though no one could see Mya squinting, he could. That wasn't good. "Since when is she _Dany_ , Gendry?" She inquired, everyone else in the room dead silent. Robb folded his arms, "That's why Jon left her. Daenerys has this complex where she has to have anything she sees, including Gendry... all while she just so happened to be dating Jon, at the same time. Probably had something to do with the fact that Jon wouldn't have his wicked way with her." 

Mya turned around, the displeasure written all over her face. Her eyes found Arya and Jon could tell that there was something familiar there, something she'd seen before. He watched as she calmed herself, all due to that somehow foreign yet familiar expression on his sister's face. "We should talk about something else," Mya said. 

Talisa nodded her agreement, "Bran is doing better, the doctors think he'll wake up soon."

That was the first time Jon had heard that bit of news, a smile lighting up his face. "Really?! That's amazing, Tally," he said, looking at the other happy faces around the room. "Yeah, Rickon will be thrilled. All he does is read, nap, and keep to himself. Robin Arryn had invited him on the weekend trip, too, but he said no," Robb said, voice tinged with sadness and pity.

"Poor thing," Mya said softly, " I couldn't imagine being without Gendry for so long. He works my nerves but he's my partner in crime."

"Same with us," Jon said, gesturing to Robb.

Arya sighed, "I don't know, I kind of like it when Sansa is gone."

Everyone looked at her, a smile breaking out on her face indicating that she was only joking to lighten the mood. They all laughed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After dinner, all was quiet and still. The Stark's had departed, all but Jon, they'd left shortly after Gendry did. The club was supposed to be packed to the brim, it was a Friday night, and Jon hoped beyond hope that Mya hadn't caused any trouble for Gendry and Khal's business relationship. He'd know soon enough. But in that moment, he just wanted to relish in being wine-drunk with his best friend.

"Do you want me to ask Myranda to take you home? She'll be dropping Bella off, at any moment, it's almost 9:30." Mya asked him, ending the long and comfortable silence that carried on between them. Jon nodded a little, "I think that'd be a good idea.."

"You didn't have to stay behind and help me clean up, you know," Mya said, so softly that Jon almost didn't hear her. He smiled from his place on the sofa chair, looking over to where she was sat on the couch. "Oh, I did. Talisa would've if I didn't and she has an early morning, so does Robb... he has to be at the studio. They're also the strict parental figures and, without them, the kids would fall apart if their nightly routines aren't implemented."

"What's up with Tally, lately? She won't tell me. Getting anything out of her is like pulling teeth," Mya said, big adorable eyes widening out of concern. Jon leaned forward a bit, adjusting his shirt before quietly replying with, "I heard she and Robb talking, Monday morning. I suspect that she's expecting."

Mya gasped, her hands moving over her mouth. The action made Jon laugh, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. "That's so wonderful, they deserve it. I hope they can handle it, with everything going on," she breathed, words laced with apprehension. "I'll help them as much as I can, it'll be tough, especially after Bran wakes up from the coma. We're also thinking about getting rid of the huskies, the kids will be devastated after we tell them. It's just too expensive to feed all of them, right now they're living off of scraps. Robb thought it best to take action after Bran wakes up, that way he gets to say goodbye properly, just like everyone else," he replied, a lot of information seeming to just spill from him at once. Jon wondered if it was because he was so nervous, being alone with her in his inebriated state, or if his openness was just long overdue. There were things he'd been withholding from her and he'd never hidden anything from her before. Most of it had been because he was so focused on helping her with Gendry that he forgot all about the things from his life that he wanted to share with her.

"Jon, Robb and Talisa are so lucky to have you there. You're a miracle worker," Mya said, eyes closed, sleep probably beckoning her. But Jon had something specific that he wanted to ask her.

After a few beats of silence, Jon asked, "Why didn't you lay into Gendry, earlier?"

Mya tensed, eyes opening slowly. She sat up straighter and looked at him with speculating eyes, "It's not exactly my place to say... Good news, though, is that I don't think Gendry is using again. It's something else, this time, I just need to find out more information before I go running my mouth."

"Unless Sansa beats you to it," Jon muttered.

Mya laughed and nodded a bit, "Yeah, here's to hoping she didn't already make a post about it on her blog.."

"I feel like she knows and sees everything," Jon said, sounding a bit spooked.

"She's a teenage girl, of course she does, she lives and breathes for gossip," Mya said plainly, scooting over to the edge of the couch, closer to the sofa chair where Jon was situated. Jon looked at her, so graceful and beautiful in her natural state. She looked back at him, paying attention to the intensity of his gaze for the first time in a long time. He opened his mouth to speak but they were disturbed by the bright headlights of Myranda Royce's white bug, as she pulled into the driveway. "Should I go?" Jon asked. "Why are you asking me? What other option is there?" Mya questioned, slightly confused.

He shrugged lightly, "I could stay."

"But then... How would you get home?" She asked, dinner wine rendering her clueless.

He smiled a little, "I could walk home tomorrow or you could drop me off with Gendry's car." Mya's mouth formed that perfect little 'o', again, but Jon didn't hesitate to kiss her the second time around. She gasped against his mouth, body stock-still as her lips hesitantly moved with his. The duo heard a car door close and quickly decided to make a dash for Mya's upstairs bedroom before Bella could come in and see them as she made her way to her 1st floor bedroom, adjacent to the living room.

Once upstairs, quietly locked away in Mya's book-cluttered bedroom, the two stared at each other in the moonlight that spilled in from the open curtains. "What are you doing?" Mya asked, half-afraid to know the answer. "I don't know, it just feels right," he responded without missing a beat, the space between them slowly eating away at his soul. She rolled her eyes, "after as much wine as we've had, me punching you in the face probably feels right."

"Well, if you're going to test either theory, you're going to have to stand way closer to me," Jon quipped, trying to control his ragged breathing. Mya stood absolutely still, for Gods only knew how long, looking like as if deep in thought about the possible drunken mistake they were about to make.

"We're both the sensible ones in our families, if we wake up completely horrified I'm pretty sure we could work out a way to forget it ever happened. But right this second, Mya, I really want you," he said pleadingly, closing the distance between them in two measly strides. She gazed up at him, eyes alight with curiosity, and he seized the opportunity to grab her into his arms. She squealed, her lips meeting his in a passionate mess soon after. Their kisses carried on until they were just two frustrated messes, clawing at each other to get rid of the clothing that acted as a barrier between them. Soon they were laying sprawled across Mya's bed, gasping for each other and there wasn't anything that could break them apart.

"I want you so badly," he rasped, voice thick with arousal.

Mya looked at him as he spoke, her fingers delicately brushing the lips of her very best friend "I want you, too, Jon."

He sighed his slight relief, lean naked body tangled against her own, his throbbing arousal pressed firmly against her. "Let's have each other, then, shall we?" He whispered, begging for consent. Mya nodded and his fingers didn't hesitate to find her entrance, testing her for wetness. She was more than ready for him. "God, you're sopping," he breathed against her ear as he adjusted, just an innocent observation. She sighed sweetly at his words, encouraging his actions when she felt the tip of him all lined up and ready. He bucked his hips, a long moan escaping them both, eyes locked the entire time. He pulled back and repeated thrusting, more of his impressive length finding its way into her each time. She gasped and writhed beneath him, her hands roaming the sculpted terrain of his body as he made passionate love to her. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands found his hair and pulled, his lips met the soft brown skin at her neck and nipped.

Their actions carried on for a while, their tired bodies somehow not being able to break apart. Jon had been correct, he could tell by the noises she made and the way she called his name, it all felt so right. 


	4. Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, for Gendry. But don't worry, I have plenty of surprises up my sleeve for his storyline.

 

" **Last call for drinks, you filthy degenerates** ," Gendry yelled through his DJ microphone, a huge grin on his face as he locked eyes with the Bartender, Loras. Loras only chuckled, nodding his head to the thumping of the EDM music, a bunch of girls throwing themselves at him and his bar. 

After their last song played, the bouncers started to make the crowd disperse. The night had went off without a hitch. Gendry owned the hottest spot in Westeros, his target audience rarely went to the outskirts of town to the other clubs; it was as if Gendry had a spot on the Hollywood or Las Vegas strip. He loved his partygoers and they loved him, it was a simple kind of relationship, something that caused him a lot less stress than what he felt for young Arya Stark. Emphasis on young.

"Thanks for a good time tonight, man," Khal Drogo said, a huge show of happiness across his face as he left the quickly emptying club. "Not a problem, mate," Gendry said, to Khal, avoiding Daenerys' hard departing stare. 

Loras quickly hopped the bar once everyone was gone, going to lock the door so they could count down both the drawer at the bar and admission fees. "You ready, boss?" He asked. Gendry only nodded. They made a healthy amount, that lovely night. Gendry checked his watch, it was nearly 5 AM and he truly hated not being home with the girls. He took the small daily percentage of the money for rent and bills and then gave Loras his cut, taking his own cut too. "Alright, Loras. Don't leave just yet, I'm gonna go to the safe and put in the money that's supposed to be there," Gendry said groggily, heading to his office.

When he finished locking away the nights earnings, he locked the safe securely and then his office, behind him. Heading over to the bar, he grabbed both their jackets from behind it. "Thanks boss," Loras said, taking his jacket and putting it on. "You ready?" He asked the older Tyrell sibling, putting his own jacket on. Loras nodded, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Gendry walked over to the wall by the entrance, turning the alarm system on with ease. He and Loras hurried out before setting any sensors off, Gendry locking both heavy duty doors behind them. "See you tonight, we can do this all over again," Loras said, lighting his cigarette, walking off to his car. Gendry laughed, "Alright, mate."

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was still relatively dark for almost 6AM, but Gendry could see the sun was soon to poke it's head up above the horizon. Upon pulling up to his home, he saw an unmarked Westeros Sheriff's department car and rolled his eyes. He got out of his truck, half-expecting to see Lothor Brune's goofy face. Walking toward the house, he saw Jaime Lannister trying to peer into one of the front windows. "Can I help you, Deputy?" Gendry asked, jingling his house keys a little, a small smile on his face when he realized that he startled the man before him. "Umm... No, I was actually looking to talk to your sister," he said, an odd look in his eyes. Gendry looked closely enough to see a gaping hole in the deputy's hand, blood pooling around him as he paled within and inch of his life. "Holy shit," Gendry said, rushing forward just in time to catch the falling Lannister.

"MYA!" Gendry shouted, eyes wide with horror as he dragged Jaime, who was at least five stone heavier than him. He somehow managed to get them both inside but with a heavy thud. Bella rushed out of her room, "What the fuck is all this noise?!" She asked, groggily. She rubbed her eyes and panicked as if on cue. "Well don't just stand there, call someone!" Gendry shouted, rolling Jaime off of him. "MYA!" Gendry shouted again, this time while simultaneously examining the unconscious and heavily bleeding man on their living room floor.

Mya came running down the stairs, tousled by sleep... Or by Jon, who followed. Gendry had to do a double-take when they both appeared but knew that that very moment might not be the time to question his best friend and his sister. "What the shit, Gendry?!" Mya said, eyes hard. "He said he was here to see you but then he.. He fainted. I saw that he was bleeding," Gendry explained, nearly hyperventilating as he continued to monitor Jaime's pulse. Jon ran his hand through his hair, "He can't die here, Cersei will have your heads if he does."

"No shit, Snow," Bella said as she walked back into the living room, pausing shortly after when she realized Jon had spent the night. Bella eyed her sister before continuing her nearly lost train of thought, "Brune is on his way, so are paramedics. Just keep him alive, I brought gauze and bandages for his hand. We can try to stop some of the bleeding." Bella handed the kit to Mya who then kneeled down and got to work wrapping Jaime's injured hand, something that Talisa had probably taught her knowing she'd be faced with rearing a young child.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Gendry sat at his own kitchen table, feeling like a lot more of a criminal than a hero. He was covered in another man's blood, his body felt cold and numb, his coffee too hot to drink yet. Sheriff Lothor Brune sat at one side, Gendry at the other. Mya was at the table too, slightly shaken. Jon came down from her room, wearing the same clothes from the day before, placing a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. It was chilly in their home, their living room and front yard an active crime scene, fresh Fall air coming in and out with Deputy's Tarth, Payne, and Tarly.

Bella handed Jon a coffee and he sat at the table, too. "I got all your statements but I just want to run through all of it with you," The Sheriff said, Bella's long and baggy pajama pants swiping at the kitchen floor as she made her way to sit at the table, too. Brune shuffled through the papers, eyes going to Mya every now and again. "Snow, you said you'd been here since the night before?" Brune asked, eyes scanning the paper before a hard gaze found the young man in question. "Yes," Jon said after taking a sip of his coffee, giving a nod of his head. Brune nodded, Gendry amazed at the man's ability to keep the hurt from his face. "Around what time did you arrive?"

"Uhmmm. School had just let out so... Maybe about 4 o'clock. I arrived with Gendry and my brother, Robb." Jon answered, scratching at his beard. Brune nodded and checked things off on Jon's statement. "I like your brother, he's a good man," The Sheriff said before continuing with his line of questioning, "Did you leave the house at any point?"

Gendry saw Mya's expression change with that question but he grabbed her hand before she could say or do anything that would seemingly incriminate Jon or the rest of them. They were all innocent, they had no reason to react irrationally. "Mya and I dropped Edric off to the Baelish-Arryn household and went to shop, at Target, for dinner... we left here around 5:45, I think," Snow answered, trying not to be too smug about he and Mya's developing relationship in front of the borderline obsessive Sheriff.

Brune wrote something down and Gendry had to squeeze Mya's hand harder. "Did anyone see the two of you?" He asked, this time to Mya. She blinked at him, clearing her throat, slightly confused. "Mr. Baelish, obviously. Cameras, at the store, I'm sure. We also chatted with Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo in the produce section," she said, tongue darting across her dry lips. It was a normal action, no meaning behind it, but Gendry saw Brune's eyes follow it anyway. "For about how long did you talk to them? Drogo and Targaryen," Brune asked Mya. She shrugged, "No more than ten minutes."

"Was anyone here when the two of you returned?" Brune asked Jon. Jon nodded before listing off, "Mya had invited us all for dinner, The Starks; Robb, Talisa, Rickon, Arya, Sansa, they were all here. Gendry was here, too, but Bella... she was at work." Lothor looked at Bella and then shuffled to her written statement. "What time did you leave work, Bella?" Bella looked as if she was trying to remember, "I clocked out at 9, I got here around 9:45, Myranda Royce picked me up after closing shop over at Dash Of Dothraki."

"Who was here when you got home?" He asked, speaking to Bella again. She sipped her coffee before answering, "Well, Gendry was at U Mad Bro so, just Mya and Jon, it would seem."

" _It would seem_?"

"Well, I didn't know that Jon was here..." Bella said, carefully, "They must've been upstairs. My room is on the first floor, so I wouldn't have known." Gendry watched as the Sheriff was quietly shuffling through their statements. That was probably why he was spoken to next. "Gendry, what time did you leave the club?"

"Well, Loras Tyrell and I, we locked up at about 6 in the morning, I made it home about 15 minutes later. That's when I saw an unmarked cruiser from the Sheriff's department." Gendry answered. "And you approached the house to find Deputy Lannister, injured and in need of medical attention?" Brune asked. 

Gendry nodded.

"What made you spring into action the way you did?" The officer asked, probably hoping to push one of Gendry's infamous buttons. Mya scoffed and everyone turned their attention to her. "Something to say, Ms. Stone?" She looked at everyone and then back to Brune, hand idly playing with her coffee mug. "Well, everyone in Westeros knows that we bastards are no strangers to death. Gendry watched as his mother died from a stroke, my mother died in a car accident, Edric's mother had cancer, Bella's mother hung herself. It's a no-brainier that Gendry saw someone hurt, noticed he still had time to help, and sprang into action. We wish, every single day of our lives, that we could've helped our mothers; saved them. It makes sense that we'd do it for others, even people who have not historically been on our side."

Everyone was quiet, especially Brune. He moved to lean back in his chair, arms folded and an unreadable expression on his face. After another moment, his eyes shifted to Bella and he carefully continued his line of questioning. Gendry tried his best to hide his smirk, also trying not to get so cocky, knowing they weren't out of the woods quite yet.

"Bella, is it true that you're working at Hooters down on 8th?" Brune asked the young girl, picking his pen back up. Gendry and Mya locked eyes but not long enough to miss the way that their younger sister stiffened. Bella looked over at her older siblings, a sullen-looking Jon Snow, and then back to Brune. She nodded hesitantly. "Why do you do it?" The Sheriff croaked. Running her hand through her hair, the third bastard exhaled sharply, pretending to actually think about what he'd asked her. "Well, I just want to help out around here. Since Da...Mayor Baratheon died, things have been a bit rough."

"And are you aware of the things that go on there, in the back of your place of employment?" Gendry narrowed his eyes, wondering where exactly Brune was going with his interrogation. Bella's eyes widened a bit before the shift in her demeanor was gone altogether. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, coolly.

"Oh, you don't?" 

She shook her head, "No, and if I did, I'd still keep my mouth shut. Bad things happen when you run your mouth, in Westeros. Look at Deputy Lannister." Brune shifted in the chair, legs a mile apart, eyes hard. "And how do you know he was coming here to run his mouth?" Gendry watched as she bit her lip, a nervous habit. "Earlier, Gendry stated that Lannister said he was here to speak with Mya," she said. Gendry watched the man like a hawk,  confused by the smile that was breaking out on the Sheriff's face. "See, that's the thing... Gendry never said a name. Lannister used the word sister... but he never said which one..." Brune ran his thumb across his lip as he looked them all over. Gendry could basically see the cogs turning in Brune's head.

"I'll be in touch," he finally said, standing. Jon raised his eyebrows, "That's it?" 

"Unless you kids have anything else, then yes. I have to get to the hospital to check in on Deputy Lannister." He picked his baseball cap up off the table, placed it on his head, tipped it at Mya, and then vacated the premises. Not a second later, Bella was bolting from the table.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The curtains were open, casting bright sun rays onto Gendry's milky white skin as he scrubbed their living room floor. The windows were open, too, the breeze carrying away the fumes of cleaning products. He glanced up and saw his sister, lounging on their sofa chair, deep in thought. The sun was shining on her flawless, slightly freckled, brown skin and it made her look like an angel. The sight of her, in that moment, caused him to remember how their father liked to call her his gingerbread cookie. "So, why do you think Jaime was here?" Her voice broke him from his reverie, forcing him to get back to gently scrubbing their hardwood floor, on his hands and knees. "I don't know, but his blood sure is a bitch to get out of the floor." She snickered softly, "you're supposed to use peroxide.."

"Why do you know that?" He asked, slightly exasperated, sitting up on his knees. She shrugged, "I don't know, probably saw it on Dexter or something." He whined slightly, wondering if he'd be cleaning up Lannister blood all day. "I can do it, just leave it. It'll be good as new when you wake up to leave for your shift, tonight," Mya offered. Gendry was exhausted, there was no denying it. Every ounce of energy he had left was slowly slipping away. He barely had the energy to clear his throat and say, "So... Jon?"

Mya hadn't been looking at him but at his vague yet obvious inquiry, their eyes met. She raised her eyebrows and retorted, "Sooo... Arya?" Gendry scoffed playfully, pretending to be slightly taken aback. "Well played, Stone. I will, however, say this. Don't hurt him. I saw the way he left earlier, he looked slumped and defeated. I even noticed how you were giving him the cold shoulder."

"Me? Hurt him? You should be worried about it being the other way round. Look at his track record and look at mine. I think that if I didn't wake up to a man bleeding out on our living room floor that I would've had something totally different to be mortified about," Mya spat, almost seething.

"What are you saying?" Gendry asked, slightly confused. He was worried about his sister, sure, but he was even more worried about his best friend. He had to prod her to know what future the two could possibly hold. Jon had always acted as the middle man between the two siblings, keeping them from ripping each other's heads off at every turn, he didn't know what would become of their family without him. Mya sighed, "I think I made a mistake and, with everything that's going on right now, I really need my best friend. Now, I don't even know if I'll have him." Gendry wanted to protest but he couldn't, not after he heard her pained sobs. He stared at her, astounded, never knowing the gingerbread cookie could crumble.

One second she was a complete mess and then another, she was completely fine. "You should go sleep, I'll take care of everything," She said to him. Gendry got up from the floor, swaying slightly, not knowing what he should do. "Go," she said, probably well aware of his indecision. He nodded, still standing in the same spot, silence engulfing them. "I'm sorry that this happened," Gendry whispered. Mya laughed a little, but it was in spite of herself, "I'm just happy Edric wasn't here to see all of this. He at least gets to be happy and carefree for one more day." Gendry nodded at her words, eyes darting over to Bella's bedroom door, on the far side of the room. "Do you think he was here for her?" He asked quietly, jaw clenching at the thought. "I'm not really sure," Mya answered, "It wouldn't make as much sense, I just think Brune is hesitant to drag me into whatever mess Jaime's gotten himself into."

"Well, he's not dragging Bella through the mud. That's for damn sure," He said, throwing down his sponge before retreating to his basement to rest.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Upon opening his eyes from a dreamless sleep, he felt his phone buzzing. He reached for it, his groggy state wearing off. The bright light of the screen made him drop the phone directly onto his face, but not before he could see who was calling. He fumbled with the phone and scrambled to an upright position as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Gendry..." croaked the voice of the female caller. She wasn't her usual bubbly self and he knew, in an instant, that something was off.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked, his heart in his throat. He could hear her sob on the other end of the line. "Arya... Arya what's wrong, you've got to talk to me, sweetie. I can't help if you-"

"They're hurt. They're hurt really badly. I don't... I don't know what to do. Jon isn't here, his phone is turned off. Rickon was hiding under his bed. I had to walk home from Drama Club because Sansa forgot to pick me up and she... She's not answering my calls." Her voice cracked and Gendry was out of his bed, in a flash. "Uhm.. Okay... Okay stay where you are. Mya and I will be over. Stay calm, okay?" She sniffled, breathing ragged beyond belief, "I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just that you were the only person I had left to..."

"Don't apologize, Arya, it's okay. We will be there in a few, hang tight. And after I hang up, call the Sheriff," he said before ending the call, simultaneously dressing quickly and in the dark. He couldn't believe something else was happening. And so soon after what happened to Lannister. There was definitely something fishy going on in Westeros, and he was going to find out what it was. But first, he needed to make sure Arya was okay.

Bolting up the stairs and into the kitchen, that's where he found her, a book in her hands. Mya looked up to see Gendry, a sheen of sweat covering his brow and she dropped her book, a look of worry passing over her face. "We have to go to the Stark's. Now. Get your jacket, let's go," he said. He left the kitchen, not even giving her a chance to question him. Of course she hopped from the table, equally worried. Gendry was already in the car, starting it, when he could see her emerging from the house with her jacket in hand. It was raining hard and he had to set his wipers to max speed. Mya got into his truck, soaked, short dark hair clinging to her face and neck. "Gendry, what is going on?" Mya asked, eyes wide as her brother sped off toward the wealthier side of town. "Arya called me, something is going on over there, someone's hurt. I told her to call Brune, I just have to get there to make sure she's okay." Mya sat there stunned, an obvious look of regret about her. "Jon wasn't there," Gendry started, hoping that information would quell some of the things brewing inside of his sister, "But if you could try to get a hold of him, that'd be useful."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. I told him that what we did was a mistake, that it was wrong, that it was a line we shouldn't have crossed. I don't want to be just another notch on his bedpost," she said, shaking from the wetness of her clothing. Gendry flicked on the heat, not wanting either of them to catch pneumonia. "What?" He asked, almost outraged, slightly confused. He stopped at a traffic light, they were almost at their destination, about five minutes away from the Stark Residence. "Mya what in the bloody hell are you talking about? Jon loves you, he's in love with you. He has been since he broke up with Ygritte." She gaped a little, not understanding a word of what Gendry had just let slip. He started to drive again, questions pouring out of his sister almost immediately. "What are you talking about? If that's true then.. Why did he... Why did he get with Daenerys and Margaery?"

"Because, _idiot_ , he didn't want you to be his rebound; the following act to his first love. You mean more to him than that. Then... It sort of just spiraled out of control and turned into him stalling because he wasn't sure how you felt about him," Gendry said, "Now can you please call him? This is kind of more important than whatever little lovers spat you two have going." After a moment of letting his words sink in, Mya had her phone out to dial Jon. He picked up on the third ring. "Mya..."

She sighed, "Jon you need to get home, now. There's been an accident." Before he could question her, she hung up the phone. Her eyes were wide as she and Gendry pulled up to the Stark Mansion to find an eery message, hung on a banner at the front of the house, written in blood.  
    
    
      **FUROREM CERVUS NOBIS, STABUNT SIMUL ET PERIBUNT**
    


	5. Mya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added two new characters to the intro chapter :)

  
Shortly after their arrival, WSD was on the scene, pissing everyone off. They'd gotten inside the house well before she and Gendry could. Before she could put two and two together, they were bringing Robb and Talisa out on stretchers and putting them in the back of ambulances. "Are they okay?" Gendry asked, to anyone who would listen, getting closer to them to get a look.

Mya stood farther away from the paramedics, closer to the house, too traumatized to see her friends mangled and bloody. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up, just in time to be caught by a drop of blood falling from the banner. The droplet landed on her forehead and she jumped back, visibly startled as she wiped the blood away.

Looking up at the banner again, she realized that the words were in Latin. They'd just started discussing the dead language in her Classics lecture, if only she could remember something useful. This would surely leave the Westeros Sheriff's Department puzzled, none of them exactly struck her as a linguist.

One by one, concerned and nosey neighbors started spilling from their houses to watch everything unfold. What Mya wanted to know, was how did someone hang a banner of such size in a neighborhood like that and not get seen? She scanned the crowd and saw a familiar face in it, a girl with long black hair and skin like midnight. The girl had a camera and was discreetly taking photos of the banner. Mya scratched her head, trying to remember the girl by name, pretty sure that she was in her Classics lecture. She looked away, in thought, only to turn back and find that the girl with the beautiful black skin was gone. After digging through the recesses of her memory, much of which was clouded by the back of Jon Snow's curly-haired head during class, it dawned on her that Imani Xe was the girls name. Mya hoped like hell that she'd seen something.

Arya came rushing from the house, Rickon in tow, the two almost barreling Mya to the ground when they reached her. They hugged onto her as if their lives depended on it, she hugged them back in kind. "It'll be okay," she said to the sobbing young Starks. She stroked Arya's hair and kissed Rickon's forehead, briefly wondering where the hell Gendry was. Knowing the paramedics, they weren't going to let him ride along to the hospital. As the two ambulances pulled away, she saw him in the middle of the street. He was talking to Jon.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Any word from Sansa?" Her voice was quiet but Arya still managed to hear her perfectly fine. "No, but I think I know where she is," the teenage girl replied sheepishly. They were next to Gendry's car, watching as the Stark home was reduced to nothing but a crime scene. Rickon had been put in the back seat of said vehicle just 20 minutes prior to try to get some rest. He could barely keep his traumatized eyes open. "Arya, you need to tell me what you know," she said, seeing that the girl was struggling with what she knew.

"She's with Joffrey, at Casterly Rock," Arya finally let slip, as quietly as she could, seeing her brother making his way over to her. In the midst of all the madness, Mya had failed to notice who dropped Jon off and stuck around afterward.

_**Margaery.** _

"Arya..." Was all Jon could say before the girl buried her face in his chest.

Mya looked at Gendry, brow furrowed. "Any luck with Sansa?" Her brother asked her, catching Jon and Margaery's attention, as well. She gulped. "She's at Casterly Rock... with Joffrey," Mya said carefully, looking between the two men.

"Shit," Margaery said, clearly privy to something the rest of the weren't aware of. Mya narrowed her eyes at the blonde but didn't bombard her with questions, finding Sansa took precedence over interrogating her nemesis.

Jon loosened up his grip on Arya, turning away from her only slightly so that he could address Mya more directly. "We can go and get her, you can stay with the..." He started but Mya was starting to think that was exactly what Joffrey wanted to happen. "You know what? No. I'll go get Sansa, you guys stay with the kids," she said, shooing Margaery away from the passenger side door of Gendry's car so that she could reach in and retrieve her backpack.

Jon raised his eyebrows, more than just slightly alarmed by her plan. "What? Are you out of your mind? I'm not letting you go there alone," he declared, trying to block her from moving away from the car. Mya fixed him with a look and it made him think twice about his stance, backing away from her a moment later. "I'm not going alone. Margaery is coming with me," She said, a smirk on her face as she looked toward the gulping blonde.

Before the two men could protest any further, Mya had already made her way over to Margaery's car, opening the passengers side door and climbing in. Margaery gave everyone a brief parting look, her eyes laced with confusion as she walked to her car. "What the hell are you doing, Stone?"

"Making myself more than just a fungus at Jon's side. Get in the car, we don't have time for this. My so-called kid brother is well overdue for an ass-kicking." She snapped, eyes hard and full of determination.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Mya and Margaery were pulling up to the cliff called Casterly Rock. It’s where all the high school kids went to get wasted, hook up, and do other unspeakable things. Mya unbuckled her seatbelt, exhaling sharply as she prepared herself for what she’d find. She already had a hunch that Joffrey wanted Jon to show up to see whatever he was up to. Hell, maybe he even wanted to shove him off the edge of the cliff, who really knew what type of sick shit Joffrey was thinking. She climbed out of the car, not even sparing a look over her shoulder to see if Marg was following her. She shut the door and headed toward a group of MRHS kids, drinking and laughing around a campfire. Among them was Bella and Myranda, no sign of Sansa or Joffrey in sight. Upon seeing Mya approach, the two girls hid their beer behind their backs. Mya rolled her eyes, “Relax, I’m just looking for Sansa…”

The two girls exchanged a look, a silent battle between the two. “She said that Casterly Rock was lame and wanted to do something fun. Joffrey offered to take her to U Mad Bro.” Mya’s eyebrows furrowed at her sister’s words. “What?” Myranda nodded, a smirk on her face, “Yeah, we told her they’re barely open right now so it’d be just as boring there, and she didn’t listen. Everyone knows that it sucks when Loras opens the bar by himself.”

Bella looked slightly confused. “What?”

“Yeah, she texted me and said that the place isn’t even jumping because Gendry isn’t there yet,” Myranda spoke the words like they were common knowledge, they were Gendry’s sisters after all. “Gendry should be there…,” her eyes left Myranda and fell onto her older sister, “Why isn’t Gendry there? Did something happen? Is he okay?” Bella seemed so small in that moment but Mya stepped forward and was quick to shut down whatever she was thinking. “No, he’s okay. It’s Robb and Talisa. There was an accident and Sansa wasn’t answering her phone.”

“What?!” The other girls shrieked, piquing the interest of the other MRHS kids that surrounded them.

Mya nodded slightly. “Margaery and I are going to head over to U Mad Bro?, if you two want to tag along, you can. But I have to get her away from Joffrey.”

“Do you think he had something to do with this?” Bella asked, stepping closer to her sister to whisper the words. “I think it was Cersei, but I can’t think about all of this, not while Sansa is in possible danger. Let’s go.”

Mya went back to Margaery’s car and climbed inside, the other two girls close behind. “Where are we headed, boss?” Margaery asked over the loud pitter patter of the rain against the roof of her red Mini Cooper. Mya looked at the girl, “U Mad Bro, which is on the other side of town. So, how fast can this thing go?” Marg smirked in response, “Oh, she goes pretty fast. Hold on, ladies.”

Marg backed out of the pathway up to Casterly Rock, immediately switching gears and revving down the winding road that would lead them to the other side of town the fastest.

After another long 30 minutes of silence, just before they pulled up to the night club, Mya turned her attention to Marg. “Why did you react the way you did when you found out where Joffrey had taken Sansa?” The words clearly caught the blonde off guard, her eyes widening a bit. She stammered her reply of, “Joffrey says things when he is upset and very few things upset him more than when women don’t want to play his little games.” She paused, looking over at Mya for a moment, eyes searching the rearview mirror to see the expressions of the other girls. “Sansa, she doesn’t exactly fall for his crap the way that she used to, she’s grown…. He’s let slip during some of our rendezvous of the past how he really felt about her, if you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t know what you mean. Enlighten me,” Mya asked, almost annoyed at that point.

Margaery rolled her eyes, “He wants to hurt that girl, hell I think he wants to hurt everyone. If he weren’t the Mayor’s kid, there is no way he’d even be allowed within two feet of her if anyone had heard what he’s been saying.”

“What the fuck…” Myranda exhaled, overwhelmed beyond belief.

Bella chimed in with, “We never would have let her go with him if we had known. Like… we all know that Joffrey is a little mean but… we thought he was harmless.”

“Yeah, like calling him a psychopath wasn’t all that literal. He’s no Ramsay Bolton,” Myranda added, feeling quite ashamed that she let her friend go off with someone who honestly meant she and her family harm.

“It’s okay, we’re here now. We can get her home, where she belongs,” Mya said absently, as Marg pulled into the parking lot of U Mad Bro and parked.

Mya’s whole body was numb as she walked through the door, preparing herself for what she would see. She was quite delighted to find Khal Drogo in an animated conversation with her Classics Professor and one Sansa Stark. Joffrey was trying to get her to leave with him, to no avail. “If she says she doesn’t want to leave with you, maybe you should listen,” Mya said sternly as she walked up to the two teens, the other women trailing behind her. Joffrey glared at her and she kinked an eyebrow at him, as if asking him to challenge her. He huffed and walked past Mya. As he went, he whispered, “This isn’t over.” It sent chills up her spine but she only ignored him, her eyes focused on Sansa.

“Hey, guys,” she squeaked, blue eyes alight. Marg rolled her eyes, annoyed at even having to be there in the first place, sparing a glance over to the bar. She and Loras locked eyes and he smirked at her, women falling all over his bar to be closer to him. “Oh, ladies, you really are barking up the wrong tree,” Margaery whispered to herself before turning her attention back to the other women she arrived with.

Mya stepped over closer, a fake smile on her face as she greeted Khal and Professor Clegane. “Sansa, we have to get you back to my place… something’s happened.”

And just like that, the light was gone from Sansa’s eyes. “Who died?” The red head asked.

Bella shook her head, “No one. But Robb and Talisa are in the hospital. Your brothers and sister are worried sick about you. We all were.”

Sansa eyed them peculiarly. A slight hiccup running through her. Mya reached her hand out and Sansa took it, but not before the WPD could kick in the door, causing a flurry of people who were doing illegal things to panic and start running around. “Quick! Back room!” Mya pulled Sansa along to the room in the back while Deputies Dick Tarly, Brienne Tarth, and Podrick Payne tore the club apart and started arresting people. Bella, Myranda, and Margaery were right behind her. She opened the tiny window in the back room and hoisted Sansa out of it, then Bella and Myranda. She and Margaery went last because they had nothing to lose if they were caught. They snuck around back to Margaery’s car, in the farthest corner of the parking lot where she’d left it. Sansa was in the back seat with Bella and Myranda, quietly sobbing. As if it wasn’t bad enough to have to wake up to a family tragedy, but she’d have to wake up to a hangover, too. Mya almost felt bad for her. Almost.

“Your place?” Margaery asked, hoping her brother would be alright, but she knew she didn’t have any time to check on him or get him out of there.

Mya nodded her head a single time and Margaery didn’t need to be told twice. The red Mini Cooper sped out of the U Mad Bro parking lot like a bat out of hell, and it would only take a few minutes to arrive to Bastard HQ. They rode in silence, the rain having let up only slightly. After a few minutes, Marg was pulling up outside of the quaint little home. “Get out, bitches,” she said, dryly. Mya glared at her, only getting a shrug in return. “Thanks for all your help tonight, Margaery,” Mya said, at least attempting to be civil even if Margaery wasn’t going to. “Whatever,” Marg replied, eyebrows raising as she waited for Mya to get out, the other girls already standing on the curb. Mya sighed and got out of the cooper, slamming the door behind her. Margaery sped off and just like that, the three girls were stood there consoling a wreck called Sansa.

“Let’s get her inside,” Mya said, noting that Gendry’s Explorer was in the driveway.

Jon and Gendry stood up as the girls entered the house, having been sitting in the living room, eyes wide. “Oh, thank god.” No sooner than they’d said it, they noticed Sansa’s condition and Jon furrowed his brow. Sansa was hanging on to Bella and Myranda for support. “What the hell happened to her?” Jon asked, his rage turned at Mya in particular.

Mya threw her backpack onto the living room floor, a large thud filtering through the room. “She was at U Mad Bro? with Joffrey, she was drinking. Oh, and did I mention that the cops busted into U Mad Bro, probably looking for Sansa so they could bust you for selling to minors?” She started her sentence off talking to Jon, but ended it with talking to her own brother, eyes wide like she was on the verge of snapping. “Someone is fucking us!”

Everyone just looked at her as she ran her hands through her hair repeatedly, trying to calm herself. She knew she couldn’t keep it together anymore and that was the one thing she had ever truly been good at. “I…I just don’t know what to do…” Mya said, breath hitching as she was on the verge of tears. Jon stared at her and tried to fight the urge to take her in his arms in front of the others. He failed miserably. Moving closer to her, his arms wrapping around her hesitantly as if seeking permission. She only leaned into his chest, sobbing. He rubbed her back, looking at Gendry as he said, “Get everyone set up for the night, I brought clothes for Sansa, Arya, and Rickon. I’ll look after My.” Gendry only nodded in response.“C’mon, Rickon. You can sleep in Edric’s room.” He paused on his journey to the staircase, eyes finding Bella. “You good with housing Arya and Sansa tonight?” Bella nodded stiffly before she and Myranda dragged Sansa to her room. Once they were alone, Jon shushed Mya and tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. “It’s okay, My. We’re going to figure this out together, you hear me?” She gave him a faint nod. He went to walk away from her, heading to Gendry’s basement, she assumed. “Jon… wait. Don’t..” He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her, “I’m just going to be downstairs… I’m not going anywhere…”

She brought her lower lip in between her teeth, her eyes never leaving his. “Stay with me, tonight?”

He looked conflicted for a moment, seeming to weigh his options. “Why should I?” He finally asked.

“Because… I love you, too..” She said, catching them both a little off guard. She cleared her throat before reiterating with, “I’m in love with you.”

“Fair enough,” Jon said before walking past her and heading toward the staircase. He held his hand out to her and she silently took it, not a hesitant bone in her body as she allowed him to lead her up to her bedroom where she hoped that her dreams could at least be sweet.

They were not.

Mya woke with a start, her action strong enough to wake Jon. He sat up beside her, beautiful brown eyes locking to hers as she fought to catch her breath. “Are you alright?” He whispered, bringing his hand to her back. She nodded stiffly. It was a lie, she kept having this vision of Cersei standing over her with a knife, speaking latin, repeating the words that were written on the banner. “Mya… you can tal-“ Jon Snow was cut off in the midst of his sentence, his dear friend leaning forward to capture his lips. He froze and so did she, taking the opportunity to lean her forehead against his, breathing in his scent. He was looking at her, a pained expression on his face when they finally pulled apart a bit. “I can’t…” he said, voice sounding rough. She opened her mouth to speak but found his finger at her lips to silence her. “I can’t go through this again, not if I’m going to have to wake up and hear you say it’s a mistake that shouldn’t have happened,” he said with finality, his eyes searching hers for reassurance of what she had said to him a few hours earlier, at the bottom of her staircase. “Jon, I won’t. I’m madly, deeply, idiotically, and completely in love with yo-“ Before she could finish her sentence, it was him cutting her off, his lips on hers. His kiss was powerful, tender, so full of love that it almost caught her by surprise. He laid her back down on the bed, slowly, his hands roaming her body at the same pace.

She moaned against his mouth, it was a soft sound but it made his heart pound faster. Mya could also feel another reaction springing up against her in response to her soft noises. Jon broke their kiss, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. He discarded his plain shirt and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. Mya sat up, too, lifting her arms above her head as a silent request for Jon to rid her of her shirt, as well. He obliged. “Make love to me,” she said, cupping his face as he neared her again, bringing her mouth back to him. After the day that they both had, it might seem a bit absurd that they were ridding each other of their articles of clothing. But that was exactly why they were doing it, they needed a win. Their love was a win and at night, when they were alone, it was allowed to be a welcome distraction from all the fucked up shit that happened in their waking hours.

Jon pulled her panties off after ridding himself of his boxers, almost glad that they were already dressed for bed hours ago. Mya placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him with a passion she had never shown anyone else. Her mind was racing and she knew that as soon as he lined his tip up with her entrance and thrusted inside of her, all the thoughts would be silent. And then they were, her mind only focusing on Jon. She gasped at the feeling of fullness that overtook her, his face contorted with pleasure as he was still, her body still adjusting to the size of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the second that she did, he was thrusting into her slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit down on her lip to keep from being too loud. After teasing her, Jon decided it would be best to thrust into her like his life depended on it. Mya clutched at the sheets, not wanting to scratch up Jon’s beautiful skin any more than she had already. “Yes..Yes..” She cried, voice a whisper that nearly sent him over the edge.

He looked down at her, trying not to let the pleasure overwhelm him too much, knowing that would mean closing his eyes and losing the sight of her as she fell apart below him. “Jon,” she cried softly, her breathing ragged as he slowed his pace considerably, not wanting the late night tryst to ever end. She wriggled and wrapped her legs around him tighter so that she could push him into her deeper. He moaned, the sound so heavenly to Mya’s ears. “I’m close,” he said, finding it hard to even say those words as he rocked into her slow and steady. “F-fuck me,” Mya whined, her back arching off of the bed, her beautiful breasts begging for attention. “Your wish is my command,” he said, voice strained as he started to pick up speed again, fucking her into the mattress. His mouth found her right nipple, latching on and suckling. She let a long moan slip past her lips and Jon groaned, the sound of their skin slapping together driving him damn near insane. He pulled his mouth away from her breast with a pop, her hands in his hair and redirecting his head to the other breast. He obliged, the speed of his thrusts slowing down yet again.

Mya whined, her sweat covered body needing more from him, and she could tell he was holding back to prolong it, driving her insane in the process. “Jon, please..” She gasped, his hips rolling as those words left her lips. He pulled away from her left breast with and pop and held himself above her with his arms, looking down at her with eyes shot dark by lust. He rocked into her slowly a few more times before placing one of his hands onto her headboard for purchase. He took a deep breath and then started pummeling into her with no shame. He moved his other hand to her mouth, keeping her quiet as her moans had begun to get out of hand, his knees on the bed and hand on the headboard keeping him steady. She spread her legs a bit to give him a better angle and there it was, her g-spot. Jon could tell he was hitting it just by the look on her beautiful face. It only took a few more thrusts until she was tightening around him and sending them both crashing into their orgasms.

After reaching climax, Jon pulled out of her and rolled beside her on the bed, his heart racing and breath ragged. Mya didn’t say anything, just curled up next to him where she belonged. Jon pulled the sheets over them and before she knew what happened, she was fast asleep. Kinder dreams welcomed her the second time around.


End file.
